


low

by raikkonen (armario)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor, Internal Monologue, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armario/pseuds/raikkonen
Summary: What was that famous phrase? "There are no straight men; only men who've never seen Charles Leclerc"?
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris
Comments: 26
Kudos: 130





	low

**Author's Note:**

  * For [015255](https://archiveofourown.org/users/015255/gifts).



> for iven; who likes this pairing too. i love you man.
> 
> huge vent fic for all my cursed brethren who have to suffer an attraction to charles. i see you and you're valid

Lando convinces himself he doesn't like Charles, because the alternative puts a spanner in the works. 

First of all, Charles barely speaks to him. Sometimes he acts as though Lando doesn't exist. It does wonders to his already brittle self-esteem.   
  
_Okay, pretty boy,_ he thinks glumly. _Ignore the giggly twink with acne._  
  
To be fair, though, Charles is like that with almost everyone. Daniel gets a pass because he's fucking Daniel, and could charm the birds out of the trees. Pierre is Charles' childhood friend, so he also gets a warm reception.   
  
But everyone else is just met with cool politeness, and a general air of superiority.   
  
The other issue is that one of Lando's absolute best mates can't stand Charles. He's listened to Max ranting about him often enough on iRacing VC to pick up that their mutual dislike seems to go deeper than simple rivalry.   
  
It would be traitorous if Lando, hypothetically, had any kind of feelings for Charles other than Sneering Disdain.   
  
Feelings like, _truly, I'm not an expert on the history of People magazine's Sexiest Man Alive, but I think Charles may actually be the hottest looking guy on the planet._ Like, _Charles is a great driver, but I think he should quit F1 and go into modelling._  
  
Lando won't lie to himself. His search history isn't completely devoid of the terms "Charles Leclerc", "Charles Leclerc model", "Charles Leclerc shirtless".   
  
Implying that's wrong or abnormal is stupid. Everyone's wanked over Charles Leclerc at some point. What was that famous phrase? "There are no straight men; only men who've never seen Charles Leclerc"? That's just pure facts.   
  
He thinks he's done reasonably well restraining himself around the likes of say, Carlos, or Lewis, but Charles takes the fucking cake. His first few days in F1, hearing Charles say his name in that half-cute half-infuriating accent made him melt into a gay puddle onto the floor. 

Every time his thoughts start wandering into dangerous territory, mixed in with the dire possibility of being done for sexual harassment and general faggotry, he tries to snap out of it. He tried to list all of Charles' bad points:

1\. Can be rude  
2\. Lack of brain cells ~~(jack off to~~ see Ferrari Grill the Grid)  
3\. Drives dangerously   
4\. Max hates him   
5\. He doesn't like me   
6\. He's ~~French~~ monegask   
7\. His eyes are gorgeous   
8\. He has a beautiful smile   
9\. How can someone's nose be attractive 

It often backfires, because he suddenly has to go and relieve some tension. His dick is starting to feel a bit raw-

Okay. Now he's thinking about it, this has probably gone too far.   
  
He might be obsessed. A healthy amount of obsession. Just to the completely reasonable point where if Charles only asked, Lando's knees would hit the floor faster than shawty with the apple bottom jeans and the boots with the fur.  
  
But Charles won't ask. He has standards, and he has a girlfriend. Girlfriends.   
  
So Lando indulges in increasingly outlandish sexual fantasies about his fellow driver, in the privacy of his bathroom, bedroom, living room- and the lesser privacy of his driver room after he saw Charles take off his balaclava, push his sweat-soaked hair out of his face, smiling- and the FIA gala toilets when he saw Charles in that fucking suit- and that time when Charles' shoulder brushed his as he stood next to him during the driver's parade, and Lando popped a boner in full view of the public-

Fuck. 

So yeah, the spanner is safely lodged into the works and it's not going anywhere. 


End file.
